


the book of 2d

by orphan_account



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 22:50:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11496402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: To hold Murdoc accountable would be at its simplest form, wrong.





	the book of 2d

**Author's Note:**

> babies first gorillaz fic, thanks to my beta redflowerblooming

…

To hold Murdoc accountable would be at its simplest form, wrong.  It wasn’t his fault, 2D thinks, that he went into heat—although some may argue that in fact Murdoc was culpable, for he’d denied 2D his heat suppressant ever since they landed on the vibrant pink trash island in the middle of the ocean.  But Murdoc hadn’t meant to mate him, truly, or at least 2D imagines so.  The alpha naturally went into rut at the sweet saccharine scent of 2D’s heat.  It couldn’t be helped.

Blue waves crash against the wall of 2D’s prison window, illuminating the room in a bright cyan hue, their skin fine water color paintings in the fading light, melding together as their bodies connect.  2D cries out in pleasure, coming as Murdoc’s slips into his slick and ready opening, his body overstimulated and oversensitive.

It isn’t long before Murdoc finishes, hips twitching as he spills and swells 2D’s flat belly with his seed, his teeth burning into 2D’s throat, marking him for life.  The pain of it vaguely registering in 2D’s heated mind as Murdoc’s pheromones change 2D’s scent.  2D pants, his window now clouded and fogged with their tepid breaths, and he swipes the dew away with long careful fingers to make sure no whales are watching.

The air is heavy between them, with doubt and denial, the realization that what had just passed between them will change the very chemical and emotional makeup of their relationship.  2D yearns to run and hide, give his simple slow mind time to register what happened, but he’s stuck here, knotted with Murdoc until nature says otherwise.

Wincing in discomfort at the swell of Murdoc’s knot, 2D wiggles his hips in attempt to alleviate the stretch of it.

Murdoc groans, seed still spilling and swelling 2D’s belly, and 2D squirms at the feel of it which earns a glare from his green alpha.

“Don’t move Dents, you’ll make the pain worse.”

2D remains perfectly still.

…

They don’t talk after it’s finished, the silence a heavy burden aching in 2D’s chest.  He watches as Murdoc leaves, locking him alone in his plastic prison.

…

The next day a whale swallows him whole, and he isn’t sure if he should be afraid or internally grateful for his freedom.

…

His life within the whale doesn’t last long, the giant creature dying on a washed up beach.  Forcing his way from it’s flesh, 2D finds himself alone, on a sandy island as far as his eyes can see.  Hungry and desperate he cuts into the whale, the taste of its rancid blubber filling his mouth with bile.

…

He wonders if it’s the whale meat forcing bile from his stomach every morning as he heaves onto the sandy beach, vomit spattering his bare and chapped toes.  It isn’t until his stomach begins to swell that he realizes the true reason.

…

Murdoc’s kit grows fast in his belly, as violent and eager as its father as it presses hard against 2D’s innards.  If he were a pettier man he’d hate it, but he finds a swelling sense of attachment growing in his chest, a love for this child weaving through his ribs like twine.  He may not care for what Murdoc did, but he cared for Murdoc, and he cared for this little kit growing in his belly.

…

Stomach swollen with kit, feet aching and back sore, 2D chases a plane as it cuts across the sky, hopeful for freedom, ecstatic that he might not have to raise his child alone on this deserted island.

…

Twenty three minutes later he finds out he wasn’t as alone on the island as he’d originally thought. Music booms through the soles of his feet, vibrating up his bones, and sparking his brain to life.  A full scale rave roars to life on the island, a few betas drawing him in for a dance, his swollen stomach brushing against theirs as he dances.

He’s relieved to find other lives, relieved to not eat another bite of whale blubber—that his kit will have a normal life with other people, not raised as some savage wild child on a deserted beach.

…

A year, he tells himself, he’ll take a year to find himself, a year to raise his kit without the cruelness of stardom or the true harshness of the world.

…

It’s during the nights that he misses Murdoc, misses his mate, feels an Omegan tug of need to be with the one who marked him.  Fat with kit he nests in his bed in a pile of old worn towels, imagining it’s his alpha’s scent that clings to them, but it offers him little comfort.  How strange that thoughts of Murdoc should even offer any?

…

Eight months, twenty seven days, thirty three minutes, and fourteen seconds after Murdoc mated him, 2D gives birth to a little girl.  With fifteen long hours of labor, grunts of effort, and pushes that left him sweaty and red faced, she pops into the world with a hearty cry.

2D had always considered himself complete, for he was one whole human being by himself but as soon as he gazed in the soft powder blue eyes he knew something had been missing.  Something clicked into place, threading together like an ancient woven tapestry.

He holds her to his breasts as she whimpers, her little fist curling around the soft curve of his bosom, little pink mouth suckling until a rush of sweet milk fills her hungry eager mouth.  Watching her in the soft yellow florescent light of the hospital, 2D knows he feels honest true love for the first time.

…

When he’s fully healed from the birth, he takes up a job weaving friendship bracelets, long slim fingers threading and braiding the colorful rope together.  It’s easy enough but he gets fired for sleeping and lactating on the job.

…

With the loss of his job and the ever present tug for his mate, 2D knows it’s time to head home.  The plane ride spent with a crying baby worsening his migraine, so he pops a pain pill, holding her close to the warmth and steady comforting beat of his heart.

…

‘ _Wanker’_ The sign reads and 2D knows Murdoc found him, probably felt the pull of his mate getting closer with each inch the plane and 2D traveled.

With Lily—his daughter—strapped across his chest 2D in a carrier sling 2D enters the driver’s car, heart racing fast in his throat and stomach full of butterflies as the car screeches off towards Murdoc.

…

They arrive at Murdoc’s as the sun sets, casting orange and purple shadows across the road.  2D fidgets his fingers nervously; Lily still slung across his chest as he approaches the home and rings the doorbell. He hears a rustle of feet, a curse and before he can blink the door is swinging open, Murdoc’s wide eyed face greeting him.

2D knows with Murdoc’s broken nose his scent receptors weren’t as sensitive, that he probably wasn’t aware of the kit until he came face to face with it—and face to face with the kit he did come.

“Oh!” He exclaims, eyeing the child like it was a present all tied in a bow, wrapped in gold leaf paper. His green knobby fingers twitch at his side as he studies 2D for a long moment, “May I ‘old the little poppet?”

2D nods, gently lifting his daughter from the sling.  She begins to fuss as he holds her out to Murdoc, who accepts her with careful open arms. She calms instantly, sensing she’s in the arm of a solid alpha—her strong father.  She’s pale porcelain in Murdoc’s green arms, fragile and small as she gazes up at him with curious eyes.

“She’s beautiful,” Murdoc sighs breathless, as if seeing his daughter was the best trip he’d ever been on, his face splitting into a wild sharp toothed grin.

2D smiles softly, wondering if Murdoc felt as complete as he did when holding her, “I know.”

…

 


End file.
